Stormy Weather
by Manon76200
Summary: Un moment particulier, où une partie de la bande, coupée du monde par une météo capricieuse, passera une nuit pas comme les autres.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série Queer as folk.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Brian/Justin

**Note de l'auteur :** **Bonne lecture !**

STORMY WEATHER

Justin regardait à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée du Snack, on y voyait plus à moins de un mètre. Il suivait des yeux le parcours des gros flocons d'un air songeur. Dans la salle à moitié vide, régnait le silence habituel des moments d'attente et de crainte...

« Debbie, vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? »

« Chéri, je serais toi, je n'y compterais pas trop, tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit sur Canal 9 ? RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS NE BOUGEZ SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE… Et ben voilà, pour le moment, c'est ici chez nous, trésor ! »

Justin soupira, espérant en secret que la météo se trompait, que rien n'était si dramatique... Les tempêtes de neiges, on en avait tous les ans ici, pas de quoi en faire des drames ! C'est pas 2 flocons qui allaient l'empêcher de rentrer au loft ce soir !

Le vent s'engouffra violemment derrière la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

« Lindsay ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es folle. » Justin avait pris Gus dans ses bras, le temps que la maman enlève son manteau et son bonnet couverts de neige.

« Oh, quelle histoire, j'ai été obligée de laisser la voiture au coin de la rue, on ne peut plus avancer, la circulation est complètement coupée, j'ai cru qu'on aurait le temps de rentrer. »

« Tu as prévenu Mel ? » Demandait Debbie en installant Gus dans un siège.

« Oui, elle est coincée au cabinet, elle préfère attendre là bas... »

A plusieurs reprises déjà, les lumières avaient vacillé, plongeant par intermittence le snack dans une semi pénombre. On ne voyait plus guère ce qui se passait dehors, devinant à peine les congères qui commençaient à prendre des proportions inquiétantes. Au train où allaient les choses, la ville serait bientôt recouverte de neige sur plus de 50 cm.

Que faisait Brian ? Où était-il ? Justin avait déjà laissé 3 messages sur son portable, restés sans réponses. Mais après tout, il pouvait y avoir 100 bonnes raisons à cela, une réunion, un problème de batteries, un client à baiser. Sunshine sourit à cette idée…

Pour l'instant, on se changeait les idées en faisant l'inventaire de la réserve, histoire de voir combien de temps on pourrait tenir le siège. Le cuisinier était rentré chez lui dès que les premiers signes de la tempête s'étaient annoncés, il habitait en banlieue, à plus de 30 kms de là… C'est donc Emmet qui s'amusait à présent, à inventer des menus tout en explorant le chambre froide.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait guère plus d'une dizaine de personnes, mais combien viendraient trouver refuge ici dans les heures qui suivraient ?

Le dernier bulletin était alarmant, la tempête prenait force et ampleur, on craignait des coupures d'électricité, les infos parlaient déjà de gigantesques carambolages, de naufragés de la route sur les périfs de la ville, et du toit d'un gymnase qui aurait croulé sous le poids de la neige.

Justin extirpa son portable de sa poche.

« Brian. Où es-tu ? »

« Pas loin d'ici, je rentre à pieds, impossible de prendre la voiture. Reste au snack, j'arrive. »

Justin n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de faire attention que déjà, le bip bip bip retentissait dans ses oreilles.

Brian n'était pas loin, bientôt il pourrait sentir ses bras lui prendre les hanches, et le serrer. Il sentirait son souffle sur son cou... Justin souriait bêtement, en se disant que décidément, ce Diable de Kinney le rendait un peu crétin.

Mais pas le temps de rêvasser, voilà qu'on accueillait déjà un nouveau « réfugié » comme appelait déjà Débbie tous les passants perdus qui trouvaient refuge dans son restaurant.

« Ethan ? »

Oui, c'était bien Ethan Gold, qui entrait en apportant avec lui, l'air de la rue.

« Justin, Dieu merci, tu es là. Je ne savais pas si je te trouverais ici, avec ce temps... »

« Normal, je bosse ici. »

Justin avait envie d'être froid, sec, cassant, désagréable, et ce sentiment ne lui plaisait pas, après tout, il devrait être plus zen à présent. Il était de nouveau dans les bras de Brian, dans son lit, et surtout, dans son cœur. Il devrait avoir fait la paix avec cette lamentable aventure. Mais sans doute, la culpabilité d'avoir tant fait souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, le rendait agressif au-delà du raisonnable, à l'égard dans son ex « amoureux transi » …

« Justin, je suis venu pour te voir, tu ne réponds jamais à mes appels, j'ai besoin de te parler, on ne peut pas rester sur cette stupide dispute tous les 2, »

« Ethan, c'est pas vraiment le moment là, je dois m'occuper d'installer les gens au mieux, on va certainement tous passer la nuit ici »…

Oh mon Dieu… Justin venait de réaliser, que probablement, Brian, lui et… Ethan, allaient être condamnés à cohabiter ici, une bonne partie de la nuit ! Cette perspective le rendait fébrile. Et Brian qui n'arrivait pas...

« Non mais vous avez vu ce temps ? » Ted venait de débarquer dans la salle et avec lui, une bourrasque qui ramena une trainée blanche derrière lui.

« Oui, oui, on a vu, Ted, faudrait être sourd... Ou passer sa journée sur des sites pornos comme toi, pour ne pas savoir qu'on tient là, la tempête du siècle » Répondit Emmet tout en accrochant son menu spécial « couvre feu » sur le mur.

« Ça couvre quel feu ton menu ? Celui que tu as au cul ? » Répliqua Ted, vexé par la remarque de son ami.

« Oh oh, les garçons, ça suffit, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer ! » Gronda Debbie en apportant un grand mug de café à Ted.

« Justin, chéri, viens m'aider à déplacer les tables, on va dégager les banquettes pour en faire des lits, on ne sait jamais, après, tu iras me chercher des chaises. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt, soulagé d'avoir une bonne excuse pour laisser Ethan seul, devant son thé.

Debbie donna un coup de menton en direction du violoniste :

« Il est venu pour te parler ? C'est ça mon cœur ? Alors je serais toi, j'écouterais ce qu'il a à me dire, avant que sa Majesté Brian arrive, je ne veux pas de bagarre dans mon établissement, » Termina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Courage, mon ange… » Et elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

Lindsay chantait une chanson en dessinant des chats, Gus bien calé sur ses genoux.

Emmet et Ted se chamaillaient au sujet du titre d'un film oublié... Était-ce « Coup de queue à Nothing hill » ou « Le monstre du slip Ness », le sujet valait bien un débat...

Justin regardait tout ce petit monde s'installer dans ce refuge improvisé. C'était SON monde, celui qui l'avait accueilli, adopté, aimé tel qu'il était. Puis, il posa son regard sur Ethan, assis au fond de la salle. Et il était alors une évidence qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de cette famille.

« Voilà, j'ai 5 minutes, alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« 5 minutes ? Ok, je vais devoir faire court, alors ça va être simple : je t'aime Justin je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, reviens ! Voilà, moins de 5 minutes. » Termina Ethan dans un sourire.

Interloqué, Justin le regardait fixement. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer que lui, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il avait aimé l'idée d'un amour romantique, ça oui, mais son cœur, son corps, son âme, n'avaient pas un seul instant, cessé de vibrer pour Brian... Justin le savait bien, et il n'avait plus assez de colère contre le violoniste pour lui asséner cette cruelle vérité.

« Écoute Ethan, toi et moi, de toutes façons, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Et le pauvre fan avec lequel tu as baisé n'a rien à voir avec ma décision de te quitter. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, je ne suis pas fait pour l'ombre, le mensonge… »

« Je vais changer tout ça, Justin, pour toi. Au diable le plan de carrière de mon agent, tu es plus important... »

« Ethan c'est inutile, je vis avec Brian, je suis heureux et je l'aime, je ne peux pas être plus clair. Désolé... »

Les yeux du musicien s'assombrirent brusquement.

« Il a toujours été entre nous, celui là. Il a fini par te récupérer. Laisse moi juste te dire une chose, il ne t'aime pas ! Et quand tu finiras par t'en rendre compte, je serai là, pour toi. »

L'amour a quelque chose d'un peu sorcier, puisqu'au moment précis où Brian entra dans le snack, Justin se retourna et se leva d'un bond.

« Oh… Tu es glacé »

Des frissons parcouraient le corps du jeune homme, tandis que son amant, enfouissait son nez dans son cou.

« Tu as froid ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? »

Des mains caressaient déjà le bas du dos de Justin qui se dégagea en souriant.

« Tout à l'heure... Vas t'installer, tu veux manger quelques chose ? »

« Oui… » Et Brian le prit sur ses genoux lui murmurant des horreurs, qui faisaient rougir de plaisir le jeune homme...

« Brian... Rien ne t'arrête, même pas la météo, laisse mon unique serveur tranquille, espèce de satire » Et Debbie frappa Brian avec une carte des menus.

« Allez, au boulot, je ne te paie pas pour roucouler » Gronda Debbie.

Il était temps d'organiser le repas. Gus avait faim, dans les bras de son père, il s'agitait, les joues un peu rougies par ses premières dents.

« Lin ? C'est normal ça ? Il bave. Mon fils bave ? »

« Brian, il fait ses dents, donne lui un mouchoir... »

Noyé dans ses pensées, Ethan observait la salle. Il avait toujours eu la certitude qu'il y avait eu une personne de trop dans le couple fragile qu'il avait formé avec Justin. Et le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur relation, Brian avait été cette ombre écrasante qui se glissait entre eux, jusque dans leur lit. Mais jusqu'à ce soir, tout cela était resté abstrait, impalpable. Il n'avait jamais vu Justin et Brian ensemble, n'avait pas eu non plus le courage, ou le masochisme de les imaginer. Alors, pour la première fois, il avait devant lui, le spectacle offert par cet homme triomphant.

Putain de Brian Kinney ! Putain de rapace, qui tournait autours de Justin, l'enlaçait, le gardait prisonnier dans ses bras. Le Roi de Liberty avenue n'avait pas usurpé sa couronne ! Dans ce huis clos imposé par la météo, il était sur son territoire, et il rayonnait.

« Oh Emmet ! On connait tous ta passion pour les saucisses... Tu nous fais des hot dogs ? »

Et Justin souriait… Quoique Brian dise ou fasse, Justin souriait…

Ethan ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça quand ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais vu cet éclat dans ses yeux, cette fossette sur sa joue. Il y avait dans sa façon de se pencher sur l'épaule de Brian, une sorte d'abandon, l'abandon des amants dont les corps se parlent. Il y a tout ce qui se dit, mais surtout, tout ce qui se voit. Et ce que Ethan voyait ne le trompait pas. Et puis, il y avait cet endroit, Liberty avenue... Ethan ne s'y sentait pas spécialement à l'aise.

La télé accrochée sur le mur venait de cracher son dernier flash info, rappelant pour la 100ème fois, qu'il était inutile de croire à une amélioration avant au mieux, le lendemain matin... Quand la salle fut brusquement plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Et voilà, plus de d'électricité, je ne suis pas magicien, je fais le repas comment moi ? » Hurlait Emmet sur un ton pathétique.

« Que ceux qui ont encore assez de batterie coupent leurs portables ! On prendra des infos toutes les demies heures » Ordonna Debbie, très à son aise dans son rôle de commandant de bord !

On alluma les bougies disposées sur les tables, sur le bar, un peu partout dans la pièce, et l'endroit prit brusquement un air étrange où des ombres tremblantes se distinguaient ça et là.

« Alors ? Ça vient ces hot dogs ? Emmet ! Fais pas ta diva, ça marche au gaz dans la cuisine, magne toi le cul faignasse, on a faim ! » Lâcha Brian, quand il se décida enfin à libérer la bouche de Justin de l'étreinte de ses lèvres.

« Hé, ho, sa Seigneurie, je ne suis pas ton esclave, MOI » Et Emmet lança un regard appuyé dans la direction de Justin resté prisonnier des bras de Brian...  
« Alors, si sa gracieuse Majesté veut manger, qu'il lève son auguste fessier et vienne m'aider... Et qu'il amène son toy boy avec lui, 4 bras ne seront pas de trop ! »

Brian esquissa un doigt d'honneur en direction d'Emmet, stoppé par Justin, qui enserra sa main et l'entraina vers la cuisine.

« Fourrer une saucisse entre 2 pains chauds, ça devrait être dans tes compétences, je pense. » Continua de persifler Emmet en regardant Brian. Un éclat de rire fusa...

Emmet aux fourneaux, Brian et Justin à la confection des hot dogs, Deb et Ted au service, la brigade improvisée s'organisa, dans une joyeuse pagaille.

Ethan resté en retrait depuis un moment, décida de se lever pour aller proposer ses service. Dans la pénombre, Brian et Justin maniaient un tube de moutarde, au bord de la crise de fou rire.

« N'en fous pas partout, Justin... Merde, je croyais que tu avais fait des progrès ! »

Cette allusion à leur première nuit, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, mit en avant cette complicité, qui sautait à présent aux yeux du jeune musicien.

La nuit était tombée à présent, on en devinait le souffle sombre par cet étrange silence dont elle s'enveloppe. Les bruits de la rue, déjà assourdis par la neige, étaient à présent à peine perceptibles, et tel un navire, seul, dans un océan de brume glacée, le Dinner's coupé du monde, attendait calmement...

La valse des assiettes chaudes était orchestrée par une Débbie autoproclamée capitaine, et seul maitre à bord ! Justin et Ted faisaient le service, Sunshine en souriant, son coéquipier, en râlant ( après tout, ils était clients dans cette gargotte, merde alors… ! )

Lin avait déjà donné un dernier biberon à Gus qui calmait sa poussée de dents en s'enfonçant un linge dans la bouche.

Profitant de l'agitation du service, Brian alla s'assoir à la table d'Ethan.

« Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut, Paganini Junior. Vous ici ? Dans ce bouge mal famé ? Saperlipopette ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ? On vient s'encanailler ? Ou alors, on se lasse un peu des concerts privés pour vieilles rombières et gâteuses en fauteuils roulants ? Ethan Gold, l'idole des dentiers... CD sponsorisé par les couches pour incontinents ! »

« L'idée que tu te fais de la musique classique est dépassée Kinney. Beaucoup de jeunes aujourd'hui… »

«Ahhhh ouiiiiiiiii, c'est vrai ! Tu t'y connais hein en jeunesse qui se pâme devant un solo de violon, j'avais oublié, tu as des fans à genoux, et qui donnent de leur personne pour l'amour de l'art, bien entendu ! Ça suce comment une groupie de Mozart ? En mesure ? »

Ethan serra la mâchoire, ainsi, Justin avait tout raconté à Brian.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Le sourcil relevé, Brian attendait la réponse en souriant, il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne et surtout pas d'Ethan Gold. Cependant, il voulait savoir... Savoir jusqu'où le musicien serait prêt à aller, pour reconquérir Justin.

« Je suis venu voir Justin, c'est pas encore interdit par la loi que je sache ? »

« Relax Gold, je te trouve bien nerveux ! Détend toi, on va passer la nuit ici, tu vas voir, ça créé des

liens ce genre de situation ! »

Ted déposa une assiette avec hot dog et frites devant Ethan en jurant que juridiquement, il ne serait responsable d'aucune gastro.

« Bien, je te laisse dévorer ta saucisse, petit cochon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.»

Et Brian partit rejoindre la table où l'attendait Justin, l'air inquiet.

« De quoi vous parliez ? »

« De saucisse, mon ange, c'était purement culinaire, je le jure ! »

« Brian, laisse-le tranquille, va... Ça sert à rien , je vais lui dire de rentrer chez lui. »

Justin, n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, les bras de son homme le ramenant avec autorité sur ses genoux, celui-ci lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

« Honey, honey, la nuit va être longue, aies un peu pitié de ton homme, on va se faire chier, et les distractions ne seront pas si nombreuses... On peut aller baiser dans la réserve, au vestiaire, ici même si tu veux quand tout le monde dormira mais ça va pas nous prendre 10 heures, alors laisse-moi m'amuser un peu.»

Le jeune homme fixa les yeux de son amant :

« Tu es le diable… »

« Viens par là, jeune disciple, adore le Malin, et que la fête commence... »

« Qui veut un café ? Un chocolat ? » Debbie brandissait 2 thermos au bout de ses bras, en scrutant la salle.

« Deb, il faudrait qu'on couche Gus maintenant. » Murmura Lin.

« Mmm, c'est sûr que si tu avais pu rapporter son siège auto, ça aurait été plus confortable. » Répondit celle-ci.

« Elle est où ta caisse ? » Lança Brian en attrapant son manteau.

« Brian, tu vas pas sortir ? »

« Alors ? Elle est où cette caisse ? Vite, mon café va refroidir. »

Lin soupira, « A 50 mètres, je suis garée devant la librairie. Tiens, voilà les clefs.»

« Sérieux ? Tu as fermé ? Mais enfin, qui veux-tu qui te vole un engin pareil ? » Et sur cette dernière pique, Brian franchit le seuil du snack, et disparut dans la tempête.

Voilà qu'à son tour, Ethan faisait mine de s'en aller lui aussi.

Debbie le retint par la manche :

« Oh là, petit, tu comptes aller où comme ça, dis moi ? »

« Je préfère essayer de rentrer chez moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

« Allons, ne sois pas stupide, tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ? Brian adore jouer les kamikazes, mais toi, tu es un garçon sensé. Reste là... Tout finit toujours par se calmer tu sais ? Même ce putain de temps.» Ajouta Debbie, en lui pinçant la joue.

« Lumière ! » Hurla Emmet resté dans la cuisine, pour servir les tisanes.

Inutile, l'électricité était cette fois définitivement coupée, la neige mêlée de glace avait eu raison des câbles.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, des dizaines de petites bougies rependirent leurs lueurs dansantes sur les visages.

Quand Brian réapparut, il apporta avec lui des nouvelles de l'extérieur : on n'y voyait pas à 10 cm, il s'était accroché aux murs pour avancer, la ville lui avait semblée comme figée, et il confirmait qu'il était impossible d'envisager le moindre déplacement.

« Tu as quand même réussi à ouvrir ma portière. » Demanda Lin en récupérant le siège pour Gus.

« L'avantage d'être fumeur. » Rétorqua Brian en brandissant son Briquet.

« Bien. Et si on faisait un jeu ? » Déclara Emmet avec un air gourmand.

« Super, un strip pocker ! » Ricana Brian.

« Brian ! Il y a des femmes et un enfant ici, et puis, je n'ai pas de cartes ! » S'offusqua Debbie.

« Bon bon… Alors, on peut jouer à ''mais où est la bête qui monte qui monte'' … » Répliqua ce dernier en caressant le dos de Justin.

« Et un classique ''action /vérité ? '' » Hasarda Lin.

« Au moins tout le monde pourrait participer. »

« Excellente idée. » Décida Debbie.

« Putain vous avez quel âge ? » Persifla Brian.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? » La question vint par surprise. Elle sortait de la bouche d'Ethan qui s'était rapproché du groupe.

« Moi ? Peur ? De ce jeu pour pisseuses ? La blague ! »

« Alors on est tous d'accord, qui commence ? » Lança Deb.

« A vous l'honneur, Madame Novotny, c'est vous la maitresse de cérémonie. » Dit Emmet d'un ton comiquement solennelle.

Le jeu commença doucement par des questions amusantes ''Est-ce qu'on avait déjà volé quelque chose ?'' ''Le truc dont on était le moins fier ?'' ou ''son premier râteau amoureux'' puis vinrent les actions, ''boire un café salé'', ''faire le tour de la salle en rampant...'' Etc etc.

Puis, imperceptiblement, à mesure que la torpeur puis le sommeil commençait à gagner les joueurs, le jeu pris un tournure plus singulière, des questions plus intimes auxquelles personne ne semblait vouloir se dérober.

Debbie avait déjà avoué ses premiers émois sexuels en voyant Paul Newman torse nu dans « La chatte sur un toit brûlant » ! Ce qui avait valu un fou rire d'Emmet qui croyait que c'était un film cochon !

Ted avait décrit en détail son fantasme de se faire fouetter par un solide militaire en tenue.

Emmet avait raconté son pire souvenir de classe, quand il avait été humilié par sa maitresse qui trouvait ses cheveux trop longs et l'avait appelé « Mademoiselle »

Lin quant à elle, avait rougit en évoquant sa plus belle gaffe, celle demander à une femme, pour quand était la naissance de son enfant alors qu'elle avait accouché depuis plus d'un mois...

Justin s'était fait prier pour raconter son orgasme le plus mémorable, parce que la question lui avait été posée par son homme ! Son Diable d'homme, qui jubilait de l'entendre raconter comment il avait faillit défaillir de plaisir, la nuit de la Gay Pride !

Doucement, mais surement, on se dirigeait vers un duel entre Brian et Ethan. Tout le monde le savait autours à cette table, et petit à petit, les joueurs devinrent spectateurs.

Pour l'heure, alors que Lin et Debbie s'étaient doucement retirées du jeu, en faisant signe de continuer sans elles et se contentant de rester spectatrices, Emmet lançait une dernière question en direction de Brian dont les yeux brillaient d'un feu singulier.

« Brian action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ! »

« Bien… Alooooooooors, dis-nous, ton meilleur coup ! »

« Toi bien sûr, ma pétasse préférée ! » Répondit hilare Brian...

Emmet minaudait à présent, devant la bande perplexe.

« Et bien, je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais plus. Quel honneur… Non, vraiment tu es sérieux ? »

« Absolument, de tous mes coups d'un soir, tu as été le plus brillant, Honneycut ! »

Ted interloqué, restait la bouche ouverte.

« Emmet, t'as couché avec Brian ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? »

« Ted, enfin, tout le monde a baisé avec Brian, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin, tout le monde à part Mickey bien sûr.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, Debbie, qui s'était assoupie, ouvrit les yeux.

Emmet, sourit en direction de Justin.

« Tu m'en veux pas bébé ? »

« Mais non Emmet, bien sûr que non.» Répondit le garçon en lui serrant le poignet.

Emmet se rapprocha de Justin et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu sais trésor, toi, tu es l'élu... Tu n'auras jamais de rival... Tu le sais ça ? » Et il lui embrassa le front.

Brian se retournait à présent vers Ethan :

« Vérité je suppose ? »

« Vérité.» Répondit le violoniste en plissant les yeux.

« Ton violon ou ton archet ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que Ethan ouvre la bouche. Brian lui tendait un piège, il fallait s'en sortir :

« Mon violon ET mon archet. »

« Ah non Gold, tu n'as pas compris, la vie, ça marche pas comme ça. Sois un homme, fais ton choix ! Un peu d'honnêteté ! »

« Mon violon. » Lâcha le jeune homme.

« Et bien voilà ! Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile. » Jeta Brian.

« Et toi Kinney, qu'est-ce qui a le plus de valeur, à part ta petite personne ? » Lâcha le musicien dans la foulée...

Brian se tourna vers Gus endormi et déclara en regardant son fils : « Lui ! »

Lindsay sentit des larmes d'émotion monter au bord de ses cils.

Ethan ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Et Justin dans tout ça, il est quoi pour toi ? »

« Ça ne regarde que lui et moi il me semble. » Cracha Brian qui ne souhaitait pas être entrainé sur ce terrain là.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ''vérité'' que je sache.» Répondit Brian.

Putain de merde, Brian sentait qu'il était entrain de perdre la main. Il fallait se ressaisir, et vite

« Justin le sait, il a pas besoin de baratin, de mandolines et de bague à 2 balles. Tout ça, c'est que des conneries. »

Sunshine écoutait les yeux mi clos son homme entrain d'expliquer leur amour, sans grandiloquence, sans emphase dégoulinante de sucreries, et il en connaissait la valeur, d'une certaine façon. Cet interrogatoire forcé le gênait lui aussi, il n'avait pas envie de voir Brian dos au mur. Parce que si une personne ici avait le droit de forcer le cœur de Brian, c'était lui, et personne d'autre alors il mit fin à ce duel, de la seule façon qui lui semblait convenir à son homme. Il se leva, alla s'assoir sur ses genoux, lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa longuement.

« Oh, vous n'allez pas baiser devant nous tout de même. » S'offusqua Debbie !

« On devrait tous essayer de dormir, je crois » Avança Ted en regardant sa montre.

Il était déjà une heure du matin, et le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort dehors.

Alors, on s'allongea sur les banquettes étroites, ce n'était pas confortable, mais on était au chaud et à l'abri.

On entendit durant quelques minutes des bruits de corps qui cherchent la position idéale, des toux, des bâillements, puis le silence s'installa, ponctué ça et là, de ronflements.

Brian et Justin étaient allés s'allonger à même le sol, sur un amas de sacs de linge qui attendaient le passage de l'employé de la compagnie de blanchisserie.

Tandis que son ainé lui ôtait son pull, Justin contesta vaguement.

« Brian pas ici quand même, ton fils est dans la même pièce. »

« Chut... Il dort, tais-toi tu vas réveiller tout le monde. »

Résister ? A quoi bon, Justin n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il adorait les mains de Brian sur lui, et cette nuit, il en avait terriblement besoin. Son souffle était chaud, ses doigts brulants le faisaient déjà gémir. Allez viens Brian, fais ce que tu fais de mieux pour me montrer que tu m'aimes, pensa le garçon en s'abandonnant dans les bras de son amant. Chaque coup de rein le faisait revenir à l'essentiel, au-delà des mots, Brian l'aimait. A l'instant où ils se délivrèrent ensemble, ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement.

Ethan ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt. Un rictus amère au coin des lèvres. Après tout, qu'était-il venu chercher ici, à part la preuve de son éclatante défaite ?

L'aube s'était enfin levée sur un ciel laiteux…

Debbie regardait par la fenêtre, tandis que le café passait dans la machine.

Tout en s'activant pour préparer les pancakes, Emmet tentait de résister aux assauts de questions de Ted :

« Allez, dis-moi, c'était comment avec Brian, fait pas ta pétasse ! »

« Rhooo, Ted, lâche-moi avec ça, c'était il y a longtemps, une fois, et puis je me souviens plus là. Allez, reste pas dans mes jambes, tu me gènes... »

Enlacés, Brian et Justin dormaient encore.

« Que c'est mignon, regardez-moi ça ! » S'exclama Debbie en direction de Lindsay, qui acquiesça en souriant.

« Allez, mon chéri, viens, on va réveiller ton papa. »

Elle s'approcha du lit improvisé, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Brian, qui s'éveilla à ce contact.

« Ohhh, fiston, déjà debout ? Viens voir ton vieux père.» Et il s'assit pour prendre son fils contre lui.

« Des nouvelles de Mel ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il regardait Gus jouer avec son bracelet de coquillages.

« Mmm, elle a passé sa nuit tranquille au cabinet. »

« Oh putain j'ai passé l'âge du camping.» Brian s'était levé et se tenait le bas du dos !

Justin s'éveillait à son tour. Les yeux encore à demi fermés, il se dirigea vers le bar.

« De l'aide Debbie ? »

« Non mon cœur, Emmet est déjà en cuisine, je crois que tu as une chose à faire.» Et elle pointa son menton en direction d'Ethan qui enfilait son manteau.

« Tu pars ? Tu veux pas un café avant ? » demanda Justin au musicien.

« Non je le prendrai chez moi.»

« Ethan, je sais que là, maintenant, tu ne penses surement pas comme ça, mais je crois que tu as bien fait de venir ici. Tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose. »

Ethan regarda fixement Justin.

« Si tu le dis...» Puis, il partit sans un au revoir.

« Brian ? »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Tu peux me le dire maintenant. Ethan est parti. »

« Te dire quoi ? »

« Que tu m'aimes. »

« Dans tes rêves, Sunshine, dans tes rêves ! Approche, viens là... »

Et il saisit la taille de Justin, plaquant ses 2 mains sur le bas des reins du jeune homme. Et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, son menton, son nez, et lui prit la bouche si sauvagement, que Justin laissa échapper un cri.

« Ça te va comme réponse ? » Demanda Brian en reprenant son souffle.

« Mmm… Ça ira. »

Et Justin enfouit son nez au creux de l'épaule de celui qui n'en finissait pas de rendre les armes…

**FIN**


End file.
